


Wake Up (please)

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Brief explanation of violence, Coma, F/M, Kid is in a coma ok, Minor Violence, Texting, based off of a headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, Kid,<br/>It's been a long time,<br/>And it's time to wake up now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up (please)

**Kiddo**

 

Hey there, Kiddo. How are you doing? -Liz

 

I know you probably can't read this. Well

that's a lie,I know you can't read this. -Liz

 

You aren't really awake, Kid. -Liz

 

You haven't been for nearly a year now -Liz

 

It's been oh so long, Kid. Time is going past

so very quickly, and I hardly even notice anymore

\- Liz

* * *

 

Hey there Kid. - liz

 

It's been a while now. - Liz

 

Your dad tells me that today is your 16th

birthday - Liz

 

You never really told us what age you were

-Liz

 

I guess you might've been embarrassed a bit,

you are actually a bit younger than I thought.-Liz

 

Well, anyways, happy16th Kiddo, I love you -Liz

* * *

 

You always told me you had a hate/love relationship

with Halloween. -liz

 

Mostly just the dressing up parts -Liz

 

But I know that deep in there you really liked it -Liz

 

You would always throw on a simple costume or some

face paint, and you would take Patty trick-or-treating

with you because you knew she hated to go alone -Liz

 

And then the two of you would come back after a hour or two

because Patty got tired of walking around and carrying her

candy -Liz

 

And you and me would sit together in the kitchen and carve

any left over pumpkins we had and it would be one of the

few moments where you didn't mind the mess - Liz

 

I miss those times Kiddo. They were so nice. I hope when you wake

up, which better be soon, that we can have a moment like that

again - Liz

 

A moment where we can just have fun together -Liz

* * *

 

Merry Christmas Kid -Liz

 

I wish you were here. I'm going to set a little

present on the table next to your bed so that

when you wake up you can open it, okay?

-Liz

* * *

 

It's been nearly a year now since you hit your head on that

mission. -Liz

 

I can still remember that day so fucking well. -Liz

 

We were fighting a kishin that your father had us

specifically go after, and you were getting dangerously

close to it. Enough to be in hitting distance. - Liz

 

And then the kishin took a swing at you, and Patty

transformed to protect you. She was flung off to the side

and you were panicking a bit for a minute -Liz

 

And while you weren't paying attention the fucking

kishin hit you and you fucking _flew_ Kid -Liz

 

You hit the wall and hit your head. You wouldn't wake

up afterwards, Kid. -Liz

 

I'm sorry for saying all that. -Liz

 

I just thought you should know for when

you wake up. -Liz

* * *

 

Kid. I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry.  -Liz

 

I shouldn't have done that. I know I

wanted you to wake up. I went to far -Liz

 

I made a deal with a witch. -Liz

 

I'll spare you the details of it. -Liz

 

Just know that I love you, okay Kiddo? -Liz

 

I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. -Liz

* * *

 

...

...

...

Kid- It's alright, Liz.

Kid - I love you too.

 

 


End file.
